The purpose of the Small Animal Imaging Core is to assist the HCCC investigators by providing a comprehensive service for non-invasive anatomical and physiological imaging of mice and rats. The ultimate product of the core involves spatial imaging (high resolution pictures) and temporal imaging (longitudinal studies) related to cancer biology, drug development, and assessment of therapeutic intervention. The basic services of the core are 1) Consultative service for imaging protocol development 2) Assistance with ACURF submission 3) Animal preparation and monitoring 4) Single or multiple modality imaging, and 5) Image reconstruction, data reduction/analysis and result interpretation. The core instrumentation consists of several imaging modalities including PET, SPECT, gamma camera, autoradiography, CT, MRI, US and optical imaging that have been specifically purchased or modified for scanning small rodents. Consolidating these expensive high-tech systems into a new HCCC Core is a cost-effective mechanism that provides the greatest utilization for HCCC investigators to determine by imaged based assessment research outcome using small animal models.